imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Baul Bancroft IV
Baul Bancroft IV was one of the longest lasting members of the Imperatrix Centurii, especially considering the fact that, unlike others, he was only gone a short period of time, and stayed until the end of the Centurii. Baul was extremely gluttonous and alcoholic. The Original Centurii Baul Bancroft IV joined the Centurii when it was led by Rallenthas, although it would take a long time for him to actually be interviewed and initiated. The Apprentice Baul Bancroft was, despite being much older than her, assigned to be the apprentice of Riviembis. Riviembis was not too happy about this, as she was still an apprentice as well at the time. However, Riviembis and Baul would grow a mutual respect for each other, sharing drinks and becoming rather close. Revanite Ruin Baul Bancroft would attend one of the Original Centurii's many parties, which was held at a base on Dromund Kaas. It was here that the Centurii would be attacked by a group of Revanites. Baul was incredibly drunk at the time, as he always was. Before the attack, Baul was seen causing a scene, falling on a table and breaking it along with glasses of wine and beer. Baul Bancroft, along with his master, Riviembis, and Antrexius, would attempt to take on one of the Revanites that used the force, however they were unsuccessful and had to be saved by K'tah. Baul Bancroft would feel ashamed of his defeat here, wallowing in sorrow for some time. The Failed Apprentice Baul Bancroft would consider himself a failure, deciding to leave his training. He would switch who he blamed, sometimes himself, sometimes Rallenthas for assigning him to Riviembis, and sometimes Riviembis for not teaching him enough. This would leave him unprotected, which allowed for the poor Bancroft's most traumatic time. The Cult Baul Bancroft would be absent from Riviembis' apartment when Szallath and the cult attacked the first time. His reasons for this are unknown, but he was most likely out buying drinks or food. Useless Ransom Baul Bancroft returned to the apartment only to be there for the next attack by the cult. He would be captured by them, and would be tortured for any information he could give them. Baul Bancroft held strong though, perhaps because of his heavy intoxication numbing the pain. They would attempt to use him as ransom, but the message to Riviembis never went through, and it's doubtful Riviembis would have done anything anyway. Baul Bancroft IV never did much, and there were many things going on in the Centurii at the time, most notably Drel'ossord being in charge. The Forgotten Apprentice Baul Bancroft was forgotten by the Centurii for a long time, and even by his former master. He would rot in a cell for some time before, finally, he was found. Riviembis, along with Ushmead and a strike team of Republic and Imperial soldiers, would raid Ofaxsacspl's base. Before they defeated Ofaxsacspl, Riviembis found the prison, and had some of her soldiers escort the near-dead Baul to safety. This was for the best, as the base would collapse, and would have most likely killed anyone inside. A New Job Baul Bancroft would still take his defeat hard, and would also try to fight one last time when the Centurii split and fought to either stay independent or join the Empire. Baul would be on the side that wanted to rejoin the Empire, as he just wanted an escape from the life he'd been living before his capture. The Centurii would disband entirely for 2 years after this, but Baul would be one of the first to return once Net'skebio and Destney reformed it. The Janitor Baul Bancroft would rejoin the Centurii despite his talks of wanting a peaceful life. It had become something he couldn't escape, as they had saved his life, and he owed them. He did, however, ask for a role where he wouldn't have to fight anyone. He was given a new job as the Imperatrix Centurii's janitor, who would go around cleaning all of the bases, most notably the Centurion once it was finished with construction. An Army All For Him Riviembis would gain a new apprentice later, and due to the need to test the machine out, Riviembis would use her new apprentice, Karuviswo, to do so. However, she would need someone to operate the machine. The person who ended up with this job was the janitor, Baul Bancroft IV. He would be the one to create all of the Soundblaster clone army. A Slight Mishap Baul Bancroft worked hard to make the original 10 Soundblaster clones, as the machine was still new and needed to be tested. After the 9th clone, he believed he had perfected the process, and began work on the 10th, which would be a perfect soldier. While doing this, he was eating a Rodian Mayonnaise Sandwich. As he was preparing Karuviswo and the machine, he would end up dropping his Sandwich into the machine, causing this clone to develop an addiction to mayonnaise. It was, however, used as the new template for the Soundblaster soldiers, and Baul was not punished. Saying Goodbye Baul Bancroft would leave the Centurii as the numbers started to dwindle. He had gotten sick of the attacks he would always have to hide from, and had hated to watch the rebellion of the 10 original Soundblaster clones that he had created. It was like watching his own children try to kill him. He would say goodbye, leaving the Centurii to live in a castle on Alderaan. Category:Character